rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chadd
| tribes = | place = 6/18 | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 24 }} Chadd is a contestant from . After developing a strong bond with Kodi, Chadd became one of the vocal advocates for "Goliath strong" at the merge. This plan did not get set into motion, as Joseph was blindsided and Chadd felt his closest ally, Kodi, was to be blamed, though Kodi was not at fault. Chadd gradually developed into somewhat of a goat, and after winning Individual Immunity, he quit the game unexpectedly. Profile Name (Age): Chadd (24) Tribe Designation: ORG Wins: I've won 2 I will representing John Alwins "Back-to-basics" org How was your experience? I played a huge social game in that org we went down 6 to 3 at merge and I ended up through my social play made it into a 3-2 majority and beating the likes of Nika, Realeo, Pory, Jamal, Golden and Cheeseleo in a 9 to 0 vote...it was also my first org ever. Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: My game is always the same... I am the worst at app challenges so if they are there I won't win immunity so I need to align myself with loyal players who will also shield me until it's time to pick them off. Do you think a David will be able to beat a Goliath? No because im gonna win Most threatening David? Chad, because chad and Chadds are real gamers. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: My charisma and strategic social play is my strength my biggest flaw is challenge performance. I'd have a lot more wins under my belt if I could just win some challenges. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I will win because I think.im going to be underestimated by the goliaths, and I think I can manipulate the Davids into doing what I want. Survivor Chadd started off the game on the Goliath tribe where he immediately formed an alliance of people he deemed "strong." Luckily for him, Goliath hardly ever lost any challenges, avoiding Tribal Council. As time progressed, Chadd developed a close bond with Kodi to which the whole tribe was aware. At the merge, Chadd, along with Kodi, became vocal advocates for "Goliath strong," believing picking off the Davids one-by-one would be the best road to victory for the Goliaths. Unfortunately, this plan was not set into motion as Joseph would be blindsided. Chadd felt that Kodi was to blame, souring their relationship, although it was not Kodi who flipped. After Joseph's vote off, the rest of the Goliaths began self-destructing and the Davids were in control. As a result, Chadd gradually began losing interest in the game and became more inactive. This led to him being seen as a goat, though Dexter, Alyssa, and Aiden wanted to take Chadd out to get rid of all of the Goliaths. Unexpectedly, however, Chadd won Individual Immunity, and it seemed as though Aiden would be the one to go because Dexter and Z had Hidden Immunity Idols which would effectively send Aiden out of the game. Chadd then abruptly quit the game and had his jury rights amended. Voting History Trivia * Chadd is the first contestant to quit during the jury stage. * Chadd is the only castaway to outlast more than half of the other castaways in a season, yet not be on the jury. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Goliath Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Quitters Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath